thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Savage's Downfall
This is episode 46 of season 4. Plot Blaze and friends talk about their Bakugan, until Fire Slynix sends a message to Aqua. The message tells the 8 to challange Ingram. DQ decides not to go and do it because she hates battling, with she and Fencer wishing good luck. Airzel, who is reluctant to battle alongside Blaze and Aqua, suggests the divide and conquer in pairs. Eggy and Airzel, Blaze and Aqua and Saber and Kyle are the pairs, thus leaving Savage out. Savage then calls them all names, running in his own path. SD and Dharako sit in a big tree to meditate only to get shot down from it. In 1 hour, Savage opens his eyes to see the new and evolved Lightning Ingram, who has become more violent. Savage is scared, and runs away only for Dharako to get in his way. She encourages him to face Ingram, which he does. Savage throws his Ventus Mutant Elfin into the battle, only for Elfin to get defeated within one hit. Ingram asks for more, with Savage throwing all his Bakugan but Dharako and Ryuuga in. After a hard fight, they are killed one-by-one. Ingram then reveals his new and improved Fire Slynix and Fire Dreadeon Titan. Savage gives up, to say "Dharako, Ryuuga.. I CAN'T play you" causing the Fire Army to call him a n00b. Ryuuga encourages Savage, who says "I lost my first Bakugan Gorem in a battle like this". Dharako believes he is scared, and tells Savage that the two will always be at his side, without question. Savage finally throws in the best for last: Ryuuga and Dharako. Their Mechtogan are used too. Savage unveils a combo-attack called "Darkus Chain Smash" 'causing massive damage to Dreadeon Titan, defeating him. After Dreadeon Titan's defeat, Slynix charges, defeating Ryuuga and killing Faser Titan and Venexus. Savage is mortified by the carnage, and uses the combo again, which fails because of Ryuuga's defeat. Ingram states that Raze seriously over-estimates his abilities, and attacks with '"Metal Blast" '''adding 9000 Gs to himself. Slynix prepares to finish them, with a strong attack, with Raze sacrificing himself, but was not killed. Dread is later defeated, only leaving Dharako. Fire Ingram then finishes her with one hit, thus winning against Savage. Ingram is ready to step on a badly hurt Savage, with Dharako and Ryuuga getting back in the air, taking the attack. Ingram then does some aftermath damage to them. The episode ends to the shot of Dharako and Ryuuga on the ground, unconcious. Battles: *Savage Darkus vs. Lightning Ingram. Characters seen: *Firestormblaze *DinoQueen13 *Aquos Rules *Airzel-of-Haos *Savage-Darkus *SaberX *Kyleronco *Eggman82 *Bendo (flashback) Bakugan used: *Darkus Dharako *Darkus Ryuuga *Ventus Mutant Elfin *Darkus Betadron *Darkus Skytruss *Darkus Ramdol *Darkus Fear Ripper *Darkus Freezer *Darkus Infinity Tristar *Darkus Dread *Darkus Raze *Darkus Venexus *Darkus Faser Titan *Pyrus/Ventus/Aquos Lightning Ingram *Pyrus/Ventus/Aquos Fire Slynix *Pyrus/Ventus/Aquos Fire Dreadeon Titan Gallery 548px-Rd4.png|Savvie's Ramdol Screen_Shot_2011-09-19_at_8_00_18_PM.jpg|Betadron using '''Mist Burn 554px-Volting_Vibra.jpg Fear_Ripper_Darkus.jpg|Fear Ripper about to die Mighty_Roar.jpg Exodus_shaker.jpg 526px-DDreadeon.png|Dread on Savvie's BakuMeter Trivia *This episode involves the most deaths overall in Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows, so far. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Season 4